


Difficult

by orphan_account



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/F, Homophobia, magic not mentioned, modern settig, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amity is straight.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	Difficult

Amity is straight.

Amity is straight because Amity is a Blight, and being a Blight left no rooms for mistakes, slip-ups. Being a Blight left no room for complications like liking girls. 

Amity is perfectly fine with being straight, she likes to tell herself. She’s perfectly fine with being straight because it’s _normal._ Easy. Simple. It’s what she has to be. 

Well, she was perfectly fine with being straight until she met Luz, a new school transfer. Luz makes everything difficult. 

Fireworks, is what Amity decided Luz reminds her of. Bright and booming and unforgettable. 

She hates it. 

She’s tries to tell herself she hates Luz a few times too, knowing its a lie. She could never, unfortunately, hate Luz. She thinks she can pull off acting like it pretty well, though. 

“Amity!” 

Speaking of Luz. 

“Amity! I know you can hear me.” The shorter girl groans, rushing to catch up to the side of the other. 

“I was pretending you were a nat. Maybe if I ignored you, you would just go away.” Amity mumbles, slipping through the crowed halls of Hexside High. 

“Haha. Funny.” Luz deadpans. “Anyways, guess what? And I really mean that. Guess.” 

“Hmm... you’ve made other friends and don’t have to bother me forever?” 

Luz rolls her eyes, slowing her pace as they moved closer to Amity’s locker. “Do you ever lighten up?” 

Amity softens a bit at the puppy dog face Luz is making at her, and she so badly wishes that she could burn away the effect the other has on her. “Are you gonna tell me the news or what?” 

“Oh yeah. The news... I already have a date to homecoming!” Luz exaggeratedly shoves her fist in the air in a movement of victory, and Amity feels like her next breath was stolen from out of her lungs. 

“Hm? Who?” She intends for the words to sound natural, uncaring, but, of course, her voice betrays her in the middle of her rushed question. 

“Elijah. We have fourth period together.” 

This shouldn’t be a problem. This shouldn’t make her upset and it certainly shouldn’t make her heart sting the way it does. This shouldn’t hurt her because Amity is straight. And straight girls don’t feel like crying when their friends get dates. 

_Luz makes everything difficult._

“He’s,” Amity struggles to find the right words for a moment, her head a collision of different thoughts. He’s not good enough for you? He’s stupid? Ugly? He’s.. not me? “Nice. He’s nice.” 

“I think so too.” Luz hums, and Amity thinks she might barf up her lunch at the way she swoons. It makes Amity want to find him and punch him in the face. She can’t really place why. “Are you expecting any admirers to ask you?” Luz continues, poking Amity in the side as she spoke. 

The contact made new pools of heat form under Amity’s cheeks, changing her hue. “No. Boscha and I will probably just go with some friends.” 

“What? _The_ Amity Blight isn’t interested in having a date to homecoming? I didn’t pin you as the type.” 

Amity loses control of her face muscles momentarily, feeling them scrunch up into a scowl. “I’m interested in dates,” Azula defends, taking in a sharp inhale following her words. “People here are just.. boring. Not Blight material.” 

“Whatever you say, Amity.” And now Luz is giggling and Amity is _positive_ she’s gonna faint. 

Amity huffs, and the topic drops. 

——

“Amity,” The cool, never unwavering voice of her mother beckons her to the living room couch she sat cross-legged on. “Have you seen this?”

She passes over an article on her phone about some cartoon with gay characters, she squints as she reads. “No.” 

“Mm, good.” Her mother grabs the phone back, making a noise similar to a scoff. “All this new brainwashing in cartoons in silly. I don’t understand why they put people like that in _everything._ ” 

Amity blinks, her mind scrambling to come back with a reply, something, anything. Instead, she feels frozen. _Stuck._ Her entire body feels tense. 

“Oh yeah.” She blurts, her words coming a bit too rushed. “That stuff is.... it’s weird.” 

Her mom doesn’t comment on the hurried wording, instead, she just hums. “I’m glad you know right from wrong, Amity,” She gives a soft tap to the young girl’s shoulder before finishing. “You’re shaping up to be a wonderful young Blight.”

Amity averts her gaze to her feet for a moment, trying to gain confidence to speak. She wishes she could melt away into her clothes, disappear and leave no trace. “Thank you.” 

And just like that, her mother flicks her wrist in a form of dismissal. 

And just like that, Amity reaffirms to herself what she has to be. A Blight. A perfect, normal, Blight. 

——

“You’re still going to homecoming with Boscha?” A hushed whisper draws Amity from her English work. 

She looks up to the shiny eyes of Luz, and feels her heartbeat quicken. Anything having to do with Luz makes her heartbeat speed up, no matter how much she likes to deny it. 

“Mm, no. My parents set me up with someone.” Amity whispers back, careful not to attract attention of the teacher. “His name is Juno.” 

This makes Luz’s eyes go wide, a finials action that makes Amity swoon. “Do you like him?” 

Did she like him? She likes Juno the same way she likes Boscha. Tolerance, she guesses. “He’s fine. His family knows mine, so I guess it’ll have to work.” 

“But that’s not important. It’s about your feelings!” Luz stops to point at her heart to make a statement. “About your feelings in here.” 

She supposes Luz is right, but she knows better than to assume any boy will make her feel things, or at least not in the way Luz does. “Not when you’re a Blight.” She insists, though she’s not sure if that’s the right explanation. “I’m only allowed to associate with a _select_ few.” She lowers her voice more for dramatic intent,”You barely make the cut, by the way.” 

Luz snorts at this, but Amity can see a pout playing at her lips. “I’m serious, Amity. It’s not all about what you’re family says. I mean haven’t you ever liked someone?” 

Amity uncomfortably shifts at the question, tugging at the dry skin on her lips as she debates her answer. 

_Haven’t you ever liked someone?_

Yes, I’ve liked you since the first time i saw you, Luz! In fact, I also had a crush on my childhood best friend! Can you believe that. She wants to pass out. 

“Of _course_ I’ve liked someone.” Amity insists, twirling around a ring on her finger. “But, it wouldn’t work.” 

“Elaborate.” Luz pushes, and Amity deflates a little in her seat. 

“You talk too much.” Amity shifts the topic with a snap. “You’re making me miss the notes.” 

“You’re annoying.” Luz grumbles, turning her gaze back to the front of the class. 

Amity puffs in amusement, slumping in her seat as she diverts her attention back to the PowerPoint her teacher is reading to the class. 

——

Amity thinks her and Luz might look like a perfect picture right now. They sat in Luz’s front yard, starring up at the sky. 

“Amity!” Luz’ voice drags the pair from a comfortable silence. She’s pointing at the a spot in the sky. “You can see you!” 

Like half of what Luz says, this confuses Amity. “What?” 

“Virgo!” Luz clarifies again, this time with a bit more passion. This clears up almost nothing for Amity. Her brows furrow. 

Luz can tell she’s not exactly getting through to her. “Amity!” Her voice is cloudy with genuine shock, which amuses Amity. ”You don’t know your star sign?” 

“No.” Amity replies cautiously, perking an eyebrow up. 

Luz looks at her like this is the biggest travesty in the world. “Look,” she points against, up to a constellation hanging over them. “Virgo. It’s you.”

Amity tilts her head at this, her confusion not yet fading. “And that means...?”

Luz giggles at her cluelessness, a sound that makes Amity smile she wishes it didn’t. “It explains your whole personality Amity! Seriously. Virgo’s are perfectionists. You’re like like biggest perfectionist I know!” 

Amity snorts at this. “That’s kinda silly, Luz. I’m a perfectionist because I-“ 

“Because you’re a Blight. I know,” Luz interrupts. “Anyways, I’m a Taurus. It’s why I’m so stubborn.” 

Amity can’t argue with that, Luz might be the most stubborn person she knows. Nonetheless, this whole thing still sounded a bit _stupid._ In order to spare Luz’s feelings, she didn’t say that again. “Do star signs say how good we can get along?” 

This makes Luz’s shoulders perk up a little, Amity doesn’t know why she notices, but she knows it makes her smile again. She hates that Luz can make her smile by doing almost nothing. “It’s called compatibility. And before you ask, we go along together very good.” 

“Well, I guess that’s true.” Amity hums, lowering herself so she’s now laying on the cool grass in Luz’s yard. 

Luz doesn’t reply, too caught up in the sky, probably searching for more constellations, Amity assumes. 

Even if she would never admit it, Amity does think Luz looks pretty with the moon gleaming off of her face. 

——

Amity’s crying. 

Amity never cries. 

Well, never, other than when she talks to her Dad, of course. 

This time, he’s found about Luz. She suspects Boscha for this, though, she doesn’t see herself asking. 

He scolded her for being close to someone out of the selective Blight circle, for being silly enough to hang out with someone that didn’t match their social status.

She doesn’t know what she expected, how she thought Luz would be different from her previous other cut-off friends. She doesn’t know why she let herself like Luz. 

But, what she does know, is she knows better now. 

She knows better than to get close to any pretty girls, she knows better than to have crushes, and she knows better than to get close with anyone new. 

——

It’s homecoming now. 

It’s homecoming, and Amity is stuck with Juno and Boscha. 

Which, should be a good thing. It has to be a good thing, really. Because Amity has no other choice that this. Perfect friends, a powerful couple, a wonderful facade. This is what being a Blight means.

No, it doesn’t mean liking girls. It _certainly_ doesn’t mean liking Luz. Perfect Luz, who’s only a few feet away from her. Perfect Luz, who’s she’s trying to to stare at. Perfect Luz, who’s laugh is making her night better every time she hears it from a distance. 

And Amity doesn’t like her. She definitely doesn’t. She’s definitely not feeling a sharp pain of yearning when she sees Luz from the corner of her eye. And she’s definitely not debating attacking the boy Luz is dancing with, because she’s definitely not jealous of him. 

She doesn’t feel like bile is rising at the back of her throat when their slow dance finishes, and she has to kiss Juno. 

She doesn’t feel this way, because at the end of the day, Amity Blight has to be straight. She has to be perfect. She has to be normal. 

Even if Luz makes this all so difficult.


End file.
